dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zach Praktum
Zach Praktum is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and one of its two known Vanguard members trapped in the DxD timeline. He is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk and Midnight Dawn ''and the ''DxD: Ascension series as a whole. He is a member of the Occult Research Club and a powerful Fallen Angel, his abilities being comparable to an Ultimate-class devil. He also bears the title of Phoenix of Rebellion. He leads the Vanguard in his home timeline. Appearance Zach is a 16-year-old with a lean build and above-average height with short, messy black hair & blue eyes. Despite his aforementioned slim build, he's stronger than he looks. He wears glasses with a simple black frame, though they aren't for vision correction. They instead serve the purpose of helping him maintain an unassuming outward appearance. After Volume VIII, he stops wearing the glasses altogether. He usually wears the Kuoh Academy uniform, with the blazer open and a hooded white and grey striped sweatshirt and a purple T-shirt beneath & purple high-top sneakers with a silver watch on his left wrist and black bracelet on his right. If the day is more important or formal, Zach wears the normal dress shirt, but instead of a black ribbon, he wears a black tie and leaves his blazer unbuttoned as always. During the warmer months, he keeps his shirt unbuttoned similarly to Issei's, with a royal blue t-shirt underneath and a bracelet on either wrist. The uniform is also slightly slimmer than normal. His combat gear consists of a black three-tailed ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, slim black pants, black boots, and blue gloves. He wears a black and white birdlike domino mask when around civilians or anyone else who doesn't know who he is. When he needs them, he releases his wings, which are those of a normal Fallen Angel, though they are surrounded by a corona of blue flames. He has a total of twelve wings but hides all of them except a single pair unless he's showing off for one reason or another. Personality Outside of his group of friends, Zach typically appears as a quiet and mild-mannered individual. He keeps to himself in school and avoids talking to people outside of Rias's peerage and their various associates. Despite coming off as shy, he is more than willing to help other students or random people in town if he thinks they need it. He can come off as absent-minded or even callous. Zach has a distaste for large crowds and is rather awkward in them, particularly when he's the center of their attention. He is considered difficult to get to know, but his friends still trust him greatly. Zach has a snarky and playful side as well. He loves teasing his friends, especially Issei and Rias, and taunting his enemies, regardless of the situation. He can be mischevious when he wants to and doesn't care much about what his impish tendencies make others think of him, because he knows he can usually win them over. His snark has earned him a slight reputation among Kuoh Academy's teachers as one to watch out for. Zach is a very confident person that some would even consider flat-out cocky. He tends to show off and has a flair for the dramatic, even in battle. He appears to takes many risks and leaves his fate up to chance, rather than securing his safety and that of his allies. Zach has an odd sense of justice and he is a firm believer in the idea that the ends usually justify the means. He can be ruthless and a flat-out liar when he deems it necessary. He is also willing to work with people he'd normally consider enemies to achieve his goals. As stated by Sirzechs, his moral code is less of a genuine code and more of a set of loose guidelines, as it's complex and can be altered at any time. Despite Zach's apparent risky behavior, he is a very intelligent person who has plans and backup plans for most situations. Most risks he takes only appear as risks. In truth, he's planned out as much of the situation as he possibly can, even if he doesn't share his plan with others. He is also much more observant than he lets on, catching even the smallest and most obscure details. Being the Phoenix of Rebellion, Zach is what his title implies: somewhat of a rebel. He is resistant to rigid authority and forced control of any kind. In the supernatural part of his life, Zach has stood up against and defeated tyrants and conquerers of all kinds. Zach has reported hearing voices, some that he doesn't recognize and some he does, giving him advice. He says this is where he gets some of his ideas. It's unclear whether this is a magical phenomenon or a sign of mental illness. History Zach's story began when he and his friend Lucas were thrust into the fight against a dark lord named Nexus after awakening their powers. They attended a school for magic for a year, before confronting Nexus in London, England. Lucas was defeated, but Zach was able to unlock his full potential at the time by activating his Unbound form. The outburst of power he gave off revitalized Lucas and their allies, allowing everyone to activate their Unbound forms and bring Nexus down. Just after this fight, Azrael's gauntlet took form on Zach's right arm, and he learned about his role as Azrael's host. The following school year, Zach and Lucas befriended Madison Aldridge and Michael Eon after discovering their unusual powers. The four students studied abroad for a year, attempting to learn more about their unique abilities. They learned the truth, but the one who taught them was murdered by an unknown force. Zach and the team were driven to the point where they Unbound yet again to drive off the assassin but were unable to eliminate it. Part of this force took shelter in Michael, revealing itself as the deity Satanael, the embodiment of Chaos. He agreed not to kill them all but warned that one day, Michael, Zach, and whoever the Third One chose as her host would have to fight one day. After this, the major factions of the timeline came together and agreed to Zach's idea for a massive military force, which would later be dubbed the Vanguard. He was announced as a commander and put in charge of his own division of soldiers. The Third One revealed herself as Kaira, the embodiment of Order, and her host as an FBI agent named Angela Sharpe. At the end of Zach's third year of magical training, the time had come. The multiverse was slowly deteriorating, and if Zach, Michael, and Angela fought, it would destroy the multiverse entirely, but also give way to the energy needed to start everything over again. Partway through the fight, it was revealed that Kaira represented Chaos and Satanael represented Order, but the former had cast a spell to convince the latter and everyone else otherwise. The three fighters activated unusual Balance Breaker-like forms and the fight continued, with Zach and Michael teaming up against Angela, who'd lost control of Kaira. The Lady of Chaos completely took control of Angela's body and mind, activating her true power, later dubbed Absolute Chaos, easily killing Michael and the rest of Zach's allies. Their souls fused with his, giving him enough power to activate what he called True Balance, the absolute maximum level of power that he can achieve. With this, he was able to defeat Kaira and revive his friends. He, Azrael, Kaira, and Satanael sealed themselves away to hold back the deterioration and restore the multiverse as though the fight had never happened. He was stuck there for a month before being set free, leaving the three deities to protect the multiverse themselves and returning to his friends. He lost his connection to Azrael & could no longer activate Azrael's Balance Breaker or True Balance. Madison confessed her feelings for him, and they began a relationship. All was well for a couple of months before Zach was forced into the DxD timeline along with Michael. They worked with Raynare for a time in an attempt to learn more about this world, attending Kuoh Academy under her orders, until they met Issei and the Occult Research Club and betrayed the villainous fallen angel. They soon befriended the club's members and joined the band of devils in their adventures. Powers and Abilities Volume I-VIII Magic: 'Zach is an expert in basic magic, and can use any ability common to fallen angels. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Allows Zach to use fire-based abilities, such as fire blasts, fireballs, and other attacks usually associated with it (simply put, just think of it as firebending from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra). His flames appear royal blue. Zach was the most powerful pyrokinetic sorcerer in his entire home timeline. 'Electrokinesis: '''Zach can conjure and use red lightning in a similar manner to Baraqiel and Akeno, though slightly stronger. He can also form the lightning into a staff/javelin of electricity. Think of the Arcstrider super from ''Destiny 2 if you're confused. After his fight against Issei's Juggernaut Drive at the end of Volume VI, his lightning became purple. It also occasionally has traces of gold. '''Booster Aura: '''Being near Zach gives his allies a 30% power boost. '''Phoenix Transformation: Zach can shapeshift into a blue phoenix, about the size of a large eagle, at will. However, he has been known to get stuck in that form and panic because of it. Unbound Form: The release of a person's full potential without their Sacred Gear (if applicable). Zach's Unbound form looks like it burns away his flesh, leaving him looking like he is made entirely of blue fire. His wings are also replaced by flames, and his eyes glow white-hot. Purple electricity sparks around him and long golden chains swirl around him but don't make contact. He can use the chains as a weapon, though doing so lowers the time he has left to use his Unbound form. Its power is equivalent to the average Longinus-class Balance Breaker. Elemental Magic: '''Zach can use all kinds of elemental magic. His specialties are fire and storm. He is only intermediately skilled at all the rest. '''Immense Speed and Agility: '''Arguably Zach's best attribute, he can move much quicker than most. He is a proficient acrobat and gymnast. '''Stealth: Zach is incredible at sneaking around, and can even cross an entirely open room without being spotted if the conditions are right. Focus: '''Allows Zach to see the world around him at a slower rate than normal, while he can still move as though nothing was different. The amount by which time slows down varies, enabling him to move even faster in the eyes of everyone else. Not a unique ability, but certainly rare. '''Aura Vision: '''Allows Zach to see the auras of people around him, calculating their power levels and helping him see through illusions. '''Rocket Fist, Baby! (Optional "Woo!"): One of Zach's favorite moves, named by him. The veins in his fist glow blue, showing through his skin, as he builds up energy in that hand. He uses his other hand to hold the glowing one back until sufficient energy is charged up, then releases his glowing fist. Upon making contact with the target, his fist releases its energy, knocking the enemy back by about twenty feet and dealing significant damage. It can also be used as a mode of transportation to quickly move across large spaces, but this is counterproductive because the move requires a fair amount of energy. Heart-to-Heart: The ability to dispel Corruption. Music: Zach is a fairly good musician, excelling at the violin but also being proficient with the piano and guitar. He has used this ability on a few occasions, such as coaxing monsters to sleep. Volume VIII-? Following his fight against the new leader of the Khaos Brigade, Zach lost all his powers. Equipment Boosted Gear Copy (Formerly): 'Zach's Boosted Gear Copy allowed him to use all the abilities Issei could using his Boosted Gear, advancing in power only when Issei's did. It has since become part of the Phoenix's Talon. '''Thief's Blade: '''Zach owns a dagger he calls the Thief's Blade due to its ability to steal the abilities of others and use them for himself. This has been used to steal Vali Lucifer's Divine Dividing, Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction, and other powerful abilities and Sacred Gears. The stolen abilities are usually single-use, and Zach no longer has access to them once he uses them. The only exception is Issei's Boosted Gear, which was permanent until it fused with Azrael's Gauntlet. Many of the abilities he steals become part of his Balance Breaker. '''Azrael's Gauntlet (Formerly): '''The gauntlet that represented Zach's connection to Azrael and place as the Guardian of Balance gave him a power boost and allowed him to use some of the deity's powers. This connection has since been severed, leaving Zach with only the power boost. The gauntlet later fused with the Boosted Gear Copy to form the Phoenix's Talon. 'Phoenix's Talon '''(formerly): Zach's Sacred Gear. Combines the power boost from Azrael's gauntlet with some of the abilities of the Boosted Gear and Zach's personal abilities. Takes the form of a dark grey metal gauntlet with lines of indigo light along the top. Part of a special group of powerful Sacred Gears called the Fusion Gears. Theme Music Music that plays during some scenes featuring Zach, in the case that there isn't a song better suited for the occasion. ''DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE MUSIC USED IS MINE. OBVIOUSLY'' * 'Battle Theme: 'Beethoven Virus. For major fights. * '''Emotional Theme: Destiny 2 - Lost Light. For those sad moments. * Extremely Emotional Theme: Murder By Death - Go to the Light. If he ever dies, expect this playing in the background. That's what I mean when I say extremely emotional. * Flames of Rebellion Theme: FalKKonE - Phoenix. For the times when Zach uses his Balance Breaker. Trivia * Zach is based heavily'' ''on the main protagonist of Persona 5. * Zach once almost killed the entirety of Rias's peerage as a training exercise for them. * Zach's top recorded running speed is 35 mph. His top recorded flying speed is 110 mph. Both of these were without activating Focus. * Zach and Michael like to brag that working together, they'd be able to defeat Trihexa. This is false. * The only other character known to have Focus is Rizevm Livan Lucifer. * Despite Rocket Fist, Baby! being named by Zach, the technique was not created by him. He learned it from a world-class fighter in London, only a few weeks before he and Michael entered the DxD timeline. ** Rocket Fist, Baby! is the official name of the move. That's what everyone calls it. * As of Volume VIII, Zach is one of the only three members of the Occult Research Club who can drive. The other two are Michael and Akeno. Zach also knows how to fly most kinds of planes and helicopters, despite not having a license for either. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Phoenix